Red Sunrise
by Dragons-Twilight1992
Summary: Bella is a witch living in Seattle after the wolves chased her out of Forks but four. They were afraid of her power. 10 year later in 2016 Bella is working and living in Seattle her body uncharged by age 25. That's when she meets Caius. She knew right then he was her Red Sunrise. What happens when they all meet again 50 years later…
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: All Characters belong to their original owners.**

* * *

**Author's Note: I am Handicapped so please bare that in mind if my spelling is off. I use spell checker**

* * *

**This Story is dedicated to my Nan. Judy Mary Smart. Who has passed away peacefully after months of suffering. Rest in Peace Nan and be with the ones you love. You will always be remembered NEVER forgotten. May you watch over us and protect us. We love you good luck on your next life.**

* * *

**Introduction**

Bella is a witch living in Seattle after the wolves chased her out of Forks but four. They were afraid of her power. 10 year later in 2016 Bella is working and living in Seattle her body uncharged by age 25. That's when she meets Caius. She knew right then he was her Red Sunrise. What happens when they all meet again 50 years later…

* * *

**Prologue**

* * *

_2006_

* * *

Bella had decided to tell her Best Friend she was a witch. She was nervous she was a Muggle-Born witch who had went to Salem school for Witches. Her father thought she was at boarding school in that period of time. Bella felt horrible to lying to everyone even the Cullen's who had left her alone. So she was going to do it tell Jacob.

"You're nervous Bella", Jacob says as they sit in front of Emily's house with everyone

"I just have a secret to share", Bella replies

"What is it?" Jacob asks curiously

"I am a Witch. But the g….", Bella didn't get to finish as all the wolves put their imprints behind their bags and begin to shake

"Get out of here", Sam orders

"Why? I am not hur…", Bella started

"You're kind don't belong here. You have one hour to leave before we kill you", Sam says

Bella backs up, "Jacob?"

"Go Bella you're a thing that will destroy as all", Jacob says

Bella felt hurt by that. That's when Leah, Naira, Tamiya and Seth Clearwater come to her side.

"If Bella is going we are. She has been nothing but nice to us. She hasn't tried to kill us. My bet is you has been trying to save us", Leah says sticking up for Bella

"It would be much easier if she wasn't around", Paul points out to Sam

"You are taking a slimy witches side over your pack your brothers", Sam says in a dangerous voice

"Yes. I hereby relinquish my bond to this pack and invoke my tribal right to leave this reservation", Leah says clearly and calmly

"I hereby relinquish my bond to this pack and invoke my tribal right to leave this reservation", Naira says following her elder sister

"I hereby relinquish my bond to this pack and invoke my tribal right to leave this reservation", Tamiya says following her elder sisters

"I hereby relinquish my bond to this pack and invoke my tribal right to leave this reservation", Seth says following what his sisters

"Why?' Sam asks

"So I don't have to be around your monster face every day. Your love struck look at _Emily. _I want to go and move on and not see any of you again. We are going with Bella because she knows what it is like to be an outsider looking in. She knows how I feel about being different", Leah says

Bella was surprised she didn't know Leah felt that way.

"You have one hour to all leave and never come back", Sam says

"Fine", Leah says taking Bella's hand and moving away with Seth, Naira and Tamiya

They pack that very day and leave. Never to return…

* * *

_10 years later…_

* * *

_2016_

* * *

Bella worked in a library to earn enough money to get by Leah, Naira, Tamiya and Seth have also go jobs there. They were still phasing as a pack off four. They didn't care they were free from Sam. They told Bella she was their sister and they were following her anywhere. Bella cried and hugged them for that. On the drive to Seattle Bella told them all about Witches and Wizards. They thought it was cool she wouldn't age over 25. Bella was broken out of her thoughts by Leah and Seth rushing up to her. It was only them there it was night time really late and they were fixing up themselves for tomorrow they were getting paid triple time for doing it.

"There are six vampires here. They are in the history section you can see their red eyes under their contact lenses and smell them", Seth says

"Lets go and see. We can protect everyone if need be", Bella says drawing her wand (made of English Oak and Werewolf hair core)

They go silently towards the section the vampires were in. Bella looked at the blonde man and immediately felt a connect feeing her gaze he and the others turn around. Leah, Naira, Tamiya and Seth gasp and Bella looks at the vampire beauty the painting hadn't done him justice. The blonde vampire quietly and slowly approaches.

"I am Caius", he says

"I am Isabella Swan. But everyone calls me Bella", Bella says still staring into those red eyes

"The name suits you Bella. Do you know what I am? You look ready for a fight", Caius asks

"I am a witch. I protect my friends and family", Bella says putting her wand away

"I have always wanted to talk to a witch because I have powers I can't control. I think I am a wizard. But all of them have been too scared of us. They hear stories that we murder the innocent and children. Do you know I am a King of Volturi and what the Volturi is?" Caius asks

"Yes I do. and check to see if you are a vampire/wizard. My ex-boyfriend was a vampire. He told me stories about the Volturi but none of them did you, you any justice. And my ex-best friend was a shape-shifter so our these two that seemed to have imprinted on your guards", Bella says feeling a pull to be with him

"Would you all like to come back to Italy with us? You can start a new life there and you all will be under my protection because Bella you are my mate, my soul mate, my other half. I will always protect you and anyone you hold dear to you", Caius says passionately

Bella has tears in her eyes no one has done this for her before. She was already falling in love with him. Caius leans his forehead against hers.

"What so you say my Bella?" Caius asks

"I say I will go. But I can't talk for my brother and sisters", Bella says

"I don't think we need to worry about them", Caius chuckles showing Bella that Leah was in a male vampires arms, Naira was another vampire arms around her, Tamiya with a vampire arms around her and Seth was in a female vampires arms

"Who are they?" Bella asks

"The male with the black hair with your elder sister is Marcus my brother, the male with the dark brown hair is Demetri, the male with the black hair and the giddy expression is Aro my brother and the female is Jane they came with me to Guard me and Aro and Marcus. Seems like fate played a part in this", Caius says looking at her with those beauty red eyes, "Do you believe in fate, destiny and true love?"

"Yes I do", Bella whisperers

Caius kisses her just as the Sunrises on a new day. Bella knew then she would be with him forever he was her red sunrise.

"Do you have any requests before we go?" Caius asks planting kisses down the side of her face making her giggle

"One I would like to make a slight name change", Bella says

"What would that be my sunrise?" Caius asks

"Angelbella Marie Swan", Bella replies

"How about Angelbella Marie Volturi?" Caius suggests

"That sounds perfect", Bella says kissing him again

"Let's all get your things and get out of here. I want you to meet the rest of the guard", Caius says pulling away

"Sounds like a plan"

They all head to their apartment and pick up their things before leaving not to return to Seattle again they hoped they wanted a new life with there mates…

* * *

**Author's Note: What do you think please review and i'll update as fast as I can:)**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter .1.**

* * *

_50 Years later…_

* * *

In the 50 years since Bella, Leah, Tamiya, Naira and Seth met the Volturi a lot had happened. They were introduced to the Guard. And shown to their rooms with their mates.

Bella had begun Caius's training at being a Wizard/Vampire it was true he was a wizard. So Bella now Angelbella took him to Cross Alley in Italy to get a wand. Caius's wand was made of Cypress and Dragon Heartstring. She taught him the spells he needed to know. He picked it up quick. Quick enough to sit his N.E.W.T.S. A week after he took the test an owl came from the Ministry of Magic Italy with his results.

**Caius Volturi**

_Ancient Runes: O_

_Arithmacy: O_

_Astronomy: E_

_Charms: O+_

_Defence Against the Dark Arts: O_

_History of Magic: E_

_Herbology: O_

_Muggle Studies: E_

_Potions: E_

_Transfiguration: O_

Angelbella was so proud of him. They spent a long night in bed after that. The next day they put up wards around the Castle. And spells on the vampires so they wouldn't sparkle in the sunlight.

The Volturi made her feel were she belonged. The others had said the same things. Caius proposed in a beautiful garden with a waterfall. Angelbella said yes immediately. The wedding happened that summer Leah was Angelbella's maid of honour, Tamiya, Naira, Jane, Heidi were her bridesmaids. Caius's grooms men was Aro, Marcus, Demetri, Seth and Alec. The bridesmaids were dressed in red. Angelbella was wearing a bling dress with a red back it hugged her curves

They had managed to get a Wizard to marry them.

"Welcome everyone", priest says, "Today we celebrate the love that Angelbella and Caius have found in one another. We rejoice alongside them as they declare to all present their intent to enter into marriage and stand together from this day forward. Angelbella and Caius, welcome to this moment in your lives and the place you have come to in each other's hearts. Thank you for allowing me to join you on this day in which you commit before God, your family and friends that from this day forward you will live as one. In this world where it seems so little is considered sacred, one thing remains so. That is, the agreement made between two people to share their lives together. Marriage is a most honourable estate, a tender and profound relationship. I congratulate you on the journey that you are about to embark upon. Both of you have found a way to embrace a serious love and receive the blessings thereof. What a comfort to know that at the end of the day you will come home to find the shelter and affection of each other. This love is what has brought you here today… to this moment, to your wedding ceremony. Marriage is the beginning of a new life, a chance at fulfilling long-held dreams, and an opportunity for great personal and spiritual growth. Marriage endures through the ages of trends and fads. Marriage thrives, and continues to live as a promise of a beautiful dream come true. As long as individuals are drawn together, marriage will be a natural unfolding of that relationship.

Feelings come alive at a wedding. Great happiness. Great Love. Passion. Some sadness. Apprehension. And sometimes pure relief!

There is an acute awareness that something special, something that goes to the very heart of life, is about to happen. Something is gone forever, and something is born, brand-new and tender. Something to be nurtured and cared for, protected and cherished, challenged and strengthened-your-never-before-created marriage.

Angelbella and Caius, no ceremony can create your marriage. Only you can do that through love, patience, dedication, support and perseverance. Through talking and listening and trying to understand, through helping and supporting and believing in each other, through learning to forgive, learning to respect and appreciate your differences, and learning to make the important things matter and to let go of the rest. Learning to let the past be in the past. And look into the future. What this ceremony can do is to witness and affirm the choice you have made to begin a new life today as husband and wife.

"Please both of you take out your wands and touch the tip of them to each other", the priest says

They both do what they are told a golden and red circle surrounds them

"Angelbella, do you take Caius as your husband and equal, lover and friend, keeping yourself only unto him for as long as you both shall live though eternity?

"I do", Angelbella says smiling

"Caius, do you take Angelbella as you wife and equal, lover and friend, keeping yourself only unto her for as long as you both shall live though eternity?"

"I do", Caius says looking into Angelbella's eyes with love in his eyes.

"Angelbella, please repeat after me: I, Angelbella Nevaeh Swan, take you, Caius Volturi-",

"I, Angelbella Nevaeh Swan ", Angelbella repeats, "Take you, Caius Volturi"

"To be my husband, my constant friend, my faithful lover, my soul bond, my wizard"

"To be my husband, my constant friend, my faithful lover, my soul bond, my wizard", Angelbella says

"My partner in life and my one true love. My soul mate for all of eternity"

"My partner in life and my one true love. My soul mate for all of eternity", Angelbella replies

Sparks fly from the circle. Binding them

"Loving what I know of you, and trusting what I do not yet know from this day forward"

"Loving what I know of you, and trusting what I do not yet know from this day forward", Angelbella replies

"I will cherish our union and love you more each day than I did the day before to the future we will hold. To all of eternity"

"I will cherish our union and love you more each day than I did the day before to the future we will hold. To all of eternity", Angelbella says

"I will be your Queen throughout eternity ruling beside you"

"I will be your Queen throughout eternity ruling beside you", Angelbella says

"I will trust you and respect you to the day I die"

"I will trust you and respect you to the day I die", Angelbella says

"Laugh with you and cry with you"

"Laugh with you and cry with you", Angelbella says

"Be with you for all the hurdles we will face in the future"

"Be with you for all the hurdles we will face in the future", Angelbella says

"Loving you faithfully through good times and bad"

"Loving you faithfully through good times and bad", Angelbella repeats

"I will be myself with you"

"I will be myself with you", Angelbella repeats

"I will not judge you unfairly"

"I will not judge you unfairly", Angelbella says

"I will have no secrets from you"

"I will have no secrets from you", Angelbella replies

"I will never give up on you, on us"

"I will never give up on you, on us", Angelbella repeats

"I will always wait for you because you are my soul mate"

"I will always wait for you because you are my soul mate and I love you", Angelbella says

"I promise to love you unconditionally"

"I promise to love you unconditionally", Angelbella says

"I will fight with you. I will fight by your side in battle"

"I will fight with you. I will fight by your side in battle", Angelbella replies

"To support you in your goals and always be open and honest with you"

"To support you in your goals and always be open and honest with you", Angelbella says

"I promise I will treat you as an equal"

"I promise I will treat you as an equal", Angelbella says

"I will stand by you in eternity"

"I will stand by you in eternity", Angelbella says

"I will stand by you in death. Whatever is waiting for us on the other side"

"I will stand by you in death. Whatever is waiting for us on the other side", Angelbella repeats

"I will stand by you in everything you do"

"I will stand by you in everything you do", Angelbella repeats

"I give you my hand, my heart, my soul, my life, my magic and my love from this day forward for as long as we both shall live", the Priest says

"I give you my hand, my heart, my soul, my life, my magic and my love from this day forward for as long as we both shall live", Angelbella repeats, smiling broadly at Caius

"I offer you my solemn vow on my name, as a witch and on my magic"

"I offer you my solemn vow on my name, as a witch and on my magic", Angelbella says

Her wand lights up sealing her bond to him

Caius says the say vows and they exchange rings.

"You may kiss the bride"

Caius kisses Angelbella with passion now feeling her emotions because not they were connected magically

"I now have the honour to present Mr and Mrs Caius Volturi"

Everyone cheers.

* * *

After that day Angelbella's and Caius's magic had become stronger and so had their power. Angelbella was also now a Metamorphmagus. She was Queen the next year on. Angelbella and Cauis had one daughter Nesmayallindra Elsa Volturi who went to Hogwarts and graduated with top marks: Ancient Runes O, Arithmacy O, Astronomy O, Care of Magical Creatures E, Charms O, Culture Studies O, Defence Against the Dark Arts O, History of Magic O, Herbology E, Potions O, Transfiguration O. She was now married to the Minister of Magic Albus Severus Potter. The others got married to so the ruling Volturi Royal Volturi Family was King Aro and Queen Tamiya, King Marcus and Queen Leah and King Caius and Queen Angelbella. And Princess Nesmayallindra.

Some Witches and Wizards joined the Volturi and the Volturi had allied themselves with the Italian and British Ministry's of Magic. They helped each other when the other needed it.

Life was perfect for them all. But the 100 year Ball of the Defeat of the Romanians were coming up. Everyone would be at the Castle. By everyone it was EVERYONE. Angelbella knew she would have to face the Cullen's. With Caius at her side she was ready for anything…


End file.
